Yes, Master
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF What if it wasn't Porcupongo's quills that had been responsible for Lily's change in behavior? What if it was the leather jacket? Lily decides to test out her theory. Enter Casey. Will Casey be able to handle leather jacket wearing Lily? Caly pairing


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: Based off of the episode "Bad to the Bone." Yes, that means spoilers.**

**Yes, Master**

After Fran left, Lily's eyes were drawn to the black leather jacket—_her_ black leather jacket that was lying on a nearby table. Sure, she had been told that the fact that she had one of Porcupongo's quills in her was responsible for her mood swing, but when Fran put it on, she suddenly became bossy too. It made her wonder if the jacket had some unexplainable power over its wearer.

Casey entered the pizza parlor alone. "All the chores are taken care of Fr—huh? Where did she go? Hey, Lil."

It looked liked she would be able to test her theory after all. As luck would have it, Casey was the unfortunate victim that Lily would test her theory on. She slipped the jacket on.

"Don't call me Lil! Call me Master!" Lily retorted.

"Come on. You're not serious are you?" Casey asked before noticing that Lily was wearing that darned leather jacket.

"Do I look like I'm joking?!" Lily shot back pointing to the serious expression on her facial features.

Casey involuntarily started to retreat to the kitchen. He inwardly was cursing Theo for sending him out after the chores were done.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lily boomed.

"I thought—"

"I thought…I thought…" Lily said in a whiny voice much like Casey's. "Who cares what you thought?! I'm not done with you yet!"

The tiger swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in his throat. He suddenly became all too aware that his heart rate had sped up.

"My shoulders are sore. I want you to massage them!" the cheetah ordered.

"Here? Now? Are you kidding, Lily?" Casey asked in utter disbelief.

"Hey! I told you to call me Master!"

"What if I don't want to massage your shoulders?" came out of the red ranger's mouth before he could stop the words. He placed a hand over his mouth afterwards.

Lily stalked over to Casey as he backed away from her. Soon, he was in the kitchen and Lily was still approaching. The red ranger let out a gasp as the railing from the staircase poked him in the small of his back.

"You had no problem massaging RJ's shoulders!" Lily remarked in accusatory fashion.

"That was different. I thought it was a part of his weird training methods. Besides, he's my master," Casey replied immediately regretting the last three words he spoke.

"Not today he's not. Today, _I_ am your master!"

There was so much wrong with this picture that Casey didn't even know where to begin. The Lily standing before him now was not the Lily he had grown used to. She was not the Lily he had grown to love.

"Say it!" the yellow ranger commanded.

"Say what?" the red ranger asked genuinely not knowing what the cheetah was talking about.

"Who am I?!"

"Lily?"

"Wrong!"

Lily was now directly in front of Casey. She grabbed two handfuls of his t-shirt, and pulled him closer to her.

"Try again," the cheetah instructed.

"Master," Casey said feeling really strange calling Lily his master.

"That's a good little cub. Now follow me," she ordered releasing her hold on Casey and heading up the staircase.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, she noticed that he wasn't coming. She spun on her heels and glared daggers at him.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Lily warned.

With a speed more like a cheetah than a tiger, the red ranger darted up the stairs after his teammate and now apparently, master.

Casey followed Lily into the part of the loft where her bed was. She flopped down face first on her bed. There was an uncomfortable silence as seconds ticked away and nothing was happening.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Lily roared.

"Yes, Master," Casey said getting on the bed to Lily's left side and proceeding to massage her shoulders.

Lily definitely felt tense. There were these ginormous knots in her shoulders and neck. Then again, when have you ever heard of a bossy person who was relaxed or loose?

"Ohh, yes!" Lily said letting out moans of pleasure.

Casey arched his eyebrows in confusion and suddenly became all too aware of what his hands were doing. He stopped for the briefest of moments.

"I don't recall asking you to stop!" Lily exclaimed.

"My apologies, master," Casey responded.

He resumed massaging her shoulders. On paper, this should feel more natural, more right than say when he was massaging RJ's shoulders. However, for some reason, this felt more wrong to Casey.

"Ohh yeahh!" Lily exclaimed.

Casey wondered why the yellow ranger had to be so vocal about getting massaged. A part of him found the sounds she was making sexy, but another part of him found the noises she was uttering to be rather disturbing.

"Ooh! Right there! Yes! Harder!" Lily commanded.

Theo had just entered the loft. He heard the unmistakable sounds of Lily's moans of pleasure, and immediately made a beeline for the area of the room where Lily slept at night. He entered her bedroom of sorts with a hand covering his eyes.

"Break it up!" the blue ranger shouted.

Casey immediately put some distance between himself and the sprawled out Lily. He held his hands up in defense.

"Theo, this isn't what it looks like!" Casey remarked.

Then he noticed that Theo hadn't even seen anything. How could he when his hand was covering his eyes?

"I'll give you three seconds to get back over here and finish what you started! One…" Lily started to count.

Theo had split his fingers and saw his best friend laying face down on her bed. He glanced to his side and saw the tiger give him a pleading look.

"Two…"

Casey let out a deep sigh before climbing back onto the bed. He was on his knees bent over the yellow ranger.

"Coming, Master," the red ranger said.

"Unless I tell you to, do not stop! Got it?" the cheetah demanded.

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master."

Lily's theory panned out after all. She would have to try putting on the jacket on at least one more occasion around a certain red guinea pig. You know, just to be sure.

**The End**

**A/N: For those of you who are very astute observers, you'd realize that this is inspired by the way Anakin Skywalker calls Obi Wan Kenobi "Master" in Star Wars Episode II. **


End file.
